Scarlet Tears
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: /Four words were printed there. Four words that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget… And then, everything clicked./ Shonen ai, mystery, and best of all, Vampires ^_~ *CHPT 3 UP!!* TO: Merodi no Yami, Sakyu, ect.
1. Victim

K: Hai, hai- I know this storyline is pretty old, and nearly everyone has used it, but I wrote a poem about vampires and I liked it a lot, so tough shit. XP Besides, if you're here in the first place, you're probably here to read it, not to listen to me bitch about how overdone it is… Dun worry, I'll try to give it a few original twists besides just the poem, ne? ^-~ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** ; I'm running out of songs…. *singing to 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down*

You ask me why I'm here,

Tell me that I'm wrong,

I know that I dun own,

This series or this song.

But even when that's true,

Even if I'm poor,

You still can't hold me down,

I'll keep on writing more-

Fanfiction is the door….

**Dedication:** To Merodi no Yami. Get some confidence, girl! Stop putting yourself down- your writing's fine! ^-~ (K: And dun worry, Naito's in good hands…. Naito: {{LIKE HELL I AM!!}} K: *gags him* ^^; Ignore him….)

**Scarlet Tears:**

Ode I: Victim 

Walking home in the darkness of the night,

My eyes dart around, shifting nervously,

Crumpled paper litters the ground,

Giving the image of a broken city.

A chill goes down my spine,

I feel as if I'm being watched,

I shiver slightly, keeping in the light of the streetlamps,

For I know that something lurks within the shadows.

The wind whispers in my ear,

Teasing me for my obvious distress,

A dark chuckle echoes, carried on the breeze,

And a pair of firm yet slender arms wrap around me from behind.

I gasp and break away,

Backing up into the gutter,

A puddle catches my eye- no image is reflected there,

It's the last thing I see before eternal sleep claims me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Ooooh… creepy…. *evil cackle*

So, who bit the dust? Was it Anzu? Ryou? Malik? *shrugs* Like _I_ know….. ; (I have an idea, but I'm not gonna tell ya- it'd spoil the surprise!) Maybe I should add in a fall-out-of-your-chair-in-surprise twist? It coincides with my other idea, so…. *sinister grin* Bwa ha ha ha ha…

Naito: O_o; {{What the hell?!}} *gets glomped by Dai* X.X;

Dai: Wai! Wai! ^_^ I'm so glad Merodi-chan let you visit!

K: *raises her eyebrows* "Let him" visit? More like she forced him to come here…. XP

Naito: *scowls at her* {{Urusai, teme.}}

Y: *smirks* Ah ah- remember what she did for you? You can't go dissing her after she saved you like that….

Naito: --; {{……………..taku.}}


	2. Visitor of the Night

K: Well, I was gonna put this in with the rest of the next actual chapter, but then I realized peeps would probably just overlook it in the AN and would be totally confused about what the hell the guy's talking about… --; Anyhoo, here's a sort of filler/trailer for the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I blew all my money at fanimecon, you really think I'd have enough left to buy a whole series? *rolls eyes*

**Dedication:** To Shinji/Tora, for giving me the idea to start writing fic trailers as a way to brainstorm, and to Sakyu-chan, who came up with fic trailers in the first place, and was kind enough to let me borrow the idea. ^_^ *hugz 'em* Domo!

Scarlet Tears Ode II: Visitor of the Night

::Thunder rumbles in the distance, and a pic of someone looking out into the rain is shown, shaking wildly like the cameras from the 'Blair Witch' movies::   
  
"......A shadow stands over me at night."   
  
::Scene switches to a pic of the person sleeping quietly, the shadow of a figure standing at the foot of his bed, staring down at him::   
  
::Camera zooms to the person's face, hidden behind a glass windowpane as he stares out into the rain, pressing his right hand to the cool surface::   
  
".....I never see him, but I know he's been there...."   
  
::The person jolts awake, whipping around to see the shadow, but the other has already faded away into darkness::   
  
::Back to scene in the rain- he lowers his eyes, bringing his right hand away from the glass and placing it over his heart::   
  
"It's the dreams his presence brings...."   
  
::A myriad of images flash across the screen- people screaming, dying, a glazed, dreamy expression on their white faces as their lifeless bodies slide back down to the ground::   
  
::Screen goes black::   
  
".....I think he's trying to tell me something."   
  
::Scene switches back to the 'rain scene', where the boy lifts his gaze, sharp brown eyes piercing the dark shadows in the mist::   
  
"....but is it a threat.........or a warning?"   
  
::screen goes black again, then ripples and turns red like a pool of blood, revealing white text ::   
  
"Scarlet Tears. Chapter 3 coming soon...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Ne, ne- can someone please illustrate this trailer in a comic or something? I really want to, but I suck at drawing and I know it'll turn out crappy even if I try hard…. --; The person depicted throughout this is Ryou, BTW, and I'm not revealing who the shadowed visitor is yet… XP Domo!


	3. Dreams

K: Hmmm…. What to do, what to do? I feel like writing, but I have so many fics, I dunno which one to choose!! ;~; *sighs* Those fic-trailers I wrote were helping, but now my mind is blank! (Refer to set of 5 other trailers in bottom AN)

*sighs, then re-reads the trailers she wrote* Hmm… I guess I'll just write more of that one, then…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer:** *singing along to Fukai Mori, from Inu-Yasha*

I dun own-

I dun own-

Any of these people

They dun belong to me!

Though I wish they did,

But it cannot be-

So I'll just borrow them. XP

**Dedications:**

- Princess Strawberry (Here's the next chapter! Gomen that the last one was so short… ^^;)

- Chibibaka (*blushes* I'm glad you like my poem… You get to find out who croaked in this chappie! I wasn't going to tell you guys at first, but then I decided to be nice since you've all had to put up with my cliffhangers… XP)

- Merodi no Yami (*gasps* YOU'RE writing a HET-FIC?! O_O; Well… I must admit, I used to write them too… And SOME pairings are okei… Like Bikky/Carol from FAKE… ^_^ [cuz FAKE is based mainly around a yaoi pairing anyway, and they're just off to the side] I guess I can let it slide… Besides, it's for your tomodachi, so I guess it's okei…)

- BlackChaos (Heh heh.. Vamps ROXXORS!! XP Like I said- you get to find out who was dinner this chappie- no more suspense! ^_~ BTW- I was wondering, what gender are you? You never say… I mean, your e-mail name sounds masculine, but I've had times where it's just a girl writing through a guy's email since she doesn't have one… ^^; I hope I'm not offending you or anything- I just wanna be sure before I slip up and call you the opposite or something… ^^;)

- Dynasty San (Hey, Rhea… When are you planning on more "Backstreet Blowup"? I wanna see some lame-ass boy band prats' heads roll… *cackles*)

- Kyoto Project/Genji (Hey! ^_^ I'm not sure if you're even reading this fic, but I'm gonna dedicate it to you anyway… Think of it as an apology for not being able to meet with you cuz' I have to work, k? Dun worry- your prizes are safe and sound, so I'll give them to you sometime soon, ne? Ja!)

**Scarlet Tears:**

Ode III: Dreams 

            He was here again last night…. I can tell. Someone else was killed… I wonder if the police will release the news to the papers? Probably not… No one's mentioned anything about it yet… They must be keeping it under wraps to prevent wide-spread panic or something…

            I sigh, sliding out from under the covers and standing up. It's stupid, really- keeping so many homicides from the public. Sure, it might just be they're waiting until they know more about the way they died, but in the end, isn't it obvious? 

All of them were deathly pale, that blissful, haunted look upon their faces… Only one thing could have done that…. Then again, that in itself is far-fetched, isn't it? I mean, come on- _vampires_ in Japan? Well, it's the only thing I can think of, and it fits the bill pretty well, doesn't it? Or maybe I'm just going crazy…

            No, that couldn't be it. Why else would I sense someone standing over me every night, sending me terrible dreams of death that comes on swift wings? I'm not crazy… I'm just unlucky enough to know the truth. I wonder if there are others who know too? Others besides me who are visited by mysterious strangers in the dead of night….?

            Oh well, it's no matter. I doubt I'd be able to find them, anyway… After all, you don't see people blabbing about the supernatural unless they don't mind being marked as a loony git, nowadays… Society looks down on those kinds of people… That's why, even if I don't want to, even if I want to just shout it to the world to vent my frustration, I have to keep my mouth shut. I'm enough of an outcast being foreign than being marked as crazy as well…

            But I wonder- how much more of this can I take? Even on the nights that person doesn't come, my dreams are plagued with vivid images of those shown to me before. One by one, the memories replay in my head, each one dying a myriad of times, all with that haunting, ghostly smile plastered on their faces. It's enough to make one never want to sleep again. Still…

            I have to put up with it. This….shadow…. wants me to see this, for one reason or another, and I really can't do anything to stop him. Her. Whatever. The point is, my fate is held completely within their hands, and whatever they do, I'm left to sit idle- a mere spectator. I've been rendered completely helpless- I don't like it, but that's just how things are…

            Enough. There's no use dwelling on such things- if I think about it any more, I'll be late. Dressing quickly, I gather my books and shove them haphazardly into my backpack, ignoring the loud crinkling sound as old graded papers are crushed under their weight. Popping in my headphones' earpieces, I flung my bookbag over my shoulder, clutching the strap so it won't slide off, and head downstairs. I don't bother with breakfast- instead stepping through the front door and locking it behind me.

            Otou-san had long since given me my own house key, as he was usually gone before I woke and came home after I was asleep. It's something I'd been doing since I was 12, ever since we'd moved here, and after 3 years, I was used to being alone most of the time. Then again, I'm not really alone, am I? Not with that shadow lurking over me at night…

            In any case, I'd best not let my thoughts wander to that again… I have to concentrate or else I'll most likely get run over or something. Sighing to myself, I switch on my MP3 Player with my free hand, hopping a bit to readjust the strap of my backpack since it had been inching its way off my shoulder. Weaving my way through the crowds already milling around on the sidewalk, I make my way toward Domino High, subconsciously stepping in time to the music.

****

~Reveal to me 

**_The mysteries_**

**_Can you tell me what it means?_**

**_Explain these motions and metaphors_**

**_Unlock these secrets in me_**

**_Describe the visions_**

**_The meaning is missing_**

**_Won't anybody listen?_**

****

**_Define the riddles of my mind_**

Nothing is really as it seems…~             How odd… I don't remember ever downloading that song… Isn't it supposed to be the theme for that new American movie? The one about life being a simulated reality? Hmm… 

            Strange… The words seem to… fit, somehow… Like whoever wrote it knows exactly what I'm feeling… Or, rather, whoever put this track on my player knows. Could it have been the stranger? Or is it just a coincidence…? It seems too much like a plan of some kind to be merely a coincidence, though… Or maybe I'm just being paranoid? Yeah, that's probably it…

            Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I realize I've reached my destination. Demo… Wait- is it always this quiet? Something seems amiss… Passing by a small group of girls on the way to my locker, I note that all of them have sullen looks, and a few of them are even crying- what could have happened? What's wrong?

            Frowning in confusion, I get out my materials for the first half of the day before closing my locker as quietly as I could. Of course, it still made a loud bang anyways, since lockers are lockers, and they love to spite you by contradicting your every action so long as they can be a hindrance. The group of sobbing females jerked their heads up, glaring at me in annoyance, and I felt as if I'd just disturbed a holy ceremony or something. Dipping my head in a slight bow of apology, I edged away from their heated gaze, scurrying off down the corridor.

            As I strode through the hall, I noticed even more sullen looks and drab faces. Why did everyone seem to be in such low spirits? What on Earth could have compelled them to be so dreary?

            Frowning once more, I stepped into my first period classroom, muttering a traditional 'Ohayo gozahimasu' as I shut the door behind me.

            "What's so good about it?" a voice questioned, a pang of sadness evident in it.

            I turned toward the owner of the voice, my eyes widening slightly at just whom it was who had addressed me. "I beg your pardon?"

            This time, the sadness was replaced by anger. "I _said_, what's so good about it?! There's nothing good about today, you hear me?! _Nothing_!!"

            I stepped back, confused by Honda-san's fury. What had I done to get him so riled up? All I had said was 'good morning'… Evidently, he came to his senses, because the next thing I knew, he'd settled back into his seat mumbling an apology under his breath. His friend, Mutou-kun, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, unable to form words to express whatever sympathy was held in every student I'd come across thus far.

            "Honda-kun…" he whispered, squeezing the other's shoulder gently, then looked up at me. "It's alright… you still don't know yet, do you?"

            Why do I suddenly have an ominous feeling…? My throat has gone dry, and my lips feel chapped as I nervously run my tongue over them. "Know what?"

            His violet eyes darken a little, as if he's fighting to keep tears at bay, and instead of saying anything, he points to the empty desk near the window. I follow the path his finger shows me, my gaze resting upon the many black streamers and red roses that covered every inch of the wood. A large black banner with light gray lettering hung on the wall above the window and desk, calling all attention to it in its stark contrast against the white paint.

            Four words were printed there. Four words that I don't think I'll ever be able to forget….

            *~**Rest in peace, Miho-chan~***

            And then, everything clicked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Well, there you have it- R.I.P., Miho. No one ever seems to mention her in their stories, so I decided to have the spotlight shine on her at least a little in this chappie, even if she _is_ dead… Gomen for all who hoped it was Anzu… I think I might be needing her in later chapters, though. *sadistic grin*

I have a rough idea of what I want to write for the beginning of the next chapter, but I'm not too sure on how to end it, or where I wanna go from there. Thus, it might be a while until I can post chapter 4, k? I need to sort things out, and taking a little break always helps….

Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chappie! I tried to make it a bit longer than the others, since it must be frustrating to just have little snippets like that. ^^; Gomen- I'll try to have full chapters like this one in the future, ne? Also, I'm open to ideas and would LOVE fanart for this or any other fic of mine, if anyone feels up to it. It always makes me so happy when people send me their art… In fact, I've got it taped up all over the place! *laughs* It's always a good reminder on which fics I need to be updating, too. ^_^;

Aa~ I'd best be going, now… It's already 3 A.M.! ^^; Ja ne!

Oops- better not forget the trailers! You're all welcome to use them, if you like… The ideas and titles, I mean. ^_^ Just be sure to tell me which one you're doing so I can read it later, k? ^_~ Ja!

**KH fics:**

#1-   
  
::Sora comes to the crossroads, staring down each path and trying to see a glimpse of what might be out there::   
  
"Have you ever wondered what life has in store for you?"   
  
::He finally gives up, choosing a random direction from the 4 dirt roads and walking down it::   
  
"And when you do find out, do you ever want to escape it?"   
  
::flashbacks of his time as the Keyblade Master zip past, leading up to the eventual closing of the door::   
  
::A loud boom is heard, like the cracking of thunder in the distance, and the screen goes black::   
  
"......... I do."   
  
::A pair of sharp blue eyes snap open on the black screen, staring into your soul::   
  
::The eyes fade into darkness, and white texts drifts onto the inky black::   
  
(a voice whispers, echoing) "Reflections....." (echo stops) "Coming to a fic near you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#2-

::Screen shows Sora walking around by himself in the Deep Jungle, thinking about his adventures as Keybearer::   
  
"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni, ima mo kitto"   
  
"Okizari ni shita kokoro, kakushite'ru yo"   
  
::He looks up toward the canopy, wishing he could see the sun through all the dark branches in his way:: (note the spiritualism- to get to the light, he must pass all obstacles in his way)   
  
"Boku-tachi wa, ikiru hodo ni"   
  
"Nakushite'ku, sukoshi zutsu"   
  
"Itsuwari ya, uso wo matoi"   
  
"Tachisukumu, koe mo naku"   
  
::Sora makes his way through the camp, wandering aimlessly until he decides to just sit on top of one of the stacks of baggage::   
  
::Donald and Goofy walk past on their way to bring in the laundry for Jane, and spot Sora, who is deep in thought::   
  
::Donald asks him why he isn't doing his part to help out, and tells him he's a lazy bum::   
  
::That phrase strikes a chord in Sora's heart (Kairi said that), but he puts on a fake grin and heads to the main tent to ask Jane what she wants him to do::   
  
"Aoi aoi sora no iro mo, kidzukanai mama"   
  
"Sugite yuku mainichi ga, kawatte yuku"   
  
(the above is a play on words, since Sora's name means 'sky')   
  
::Sora is seen chopping wood with the Jungle King keyblade, then stops to rest.::   
  
::He looks down at the weapon in his hands- wondering how he'd ended up with this as his destiny. He thinks back to how he'd gotten that particular keychain, and Tarzan's words about keeping his friends in his heart.::   
  
::His eyes sadden, worrying about his friends' whereabouts and safety, and he turns to look at the open sky above him, visible now that he was in a clearing where the canopy couldn't block his view.::   
  
"Boku-tachi wa, samayoi nagara"   
  
"Ikite yuku, doko made mo"   
  
"Furikaeru, michi wo tozashi"   
  
"Aruite'ku, eien ni"   
  
::You can tell from his face that he wants to go out and search for them more than anything, but a glint of green and white catch his eye, and he spots Donald and Goofy, who are now helping Jane cook.::   
  
::His eyes darken- knowing that he is chained to his destiny, whether he likes it or not, and that his duty came first, and his personal goal to find his friends came later.::   
  
"Tachisokumu koe mo naku"   
  
"Ikite yuku, eien ni......"   
  
::Sora drops his gaze, his bangs covering his face and shadowing his eyes in the red light of dusk, and a single tear falls to the bamboo-leaf covered ground::   
  
::close up shot of the leaves the tear landed on, and a title forms out of the scattered droplets of water::   
  
"Regret...... A Kingdom Hearts fanfic...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YGO fics:**

#1-

::A black velvet screen is shown, sakura petals drifting across it on an unseen wind::   
  
::A pair of startling violet eyes open slowly, blinking in the harsh light as a hand comes up to shelter them from the blinding white::   
  
"Where.... where am I?"   
  
::Scene switches to a rush of images and the normal sounds of a busy city::   
  
::Back to the one with violet eyes- the person sits up, staring at their hand::   
  
".....Who am I?"   
  
::Scene switches to a corridor, where black leather shoes clack on the tile floor, stopping right outside a single white door::   
  
(different, deeper voice) "So, he's finally awake...."   
(another, slightly younger voice) "H-hai. We activated him just a few minutes ago, sir."   
(deep voice) "Good.... Let me see him."   
  
::Inside room, with the violet eyed one- he moves to get up, but freezes when a soft, white feather lands on his hand. Looking up, he gasps when he sees a pair of wings attached to his back::   
  
"...W- what?!"   
  
::Sound of a door opening and closing- he whips around to see who it is::   
  
"W- what is this?! Who are you?! What's going on?!"   
  
(deep voice) "Good morning, 83.... or shall I say, 'welcome to this world', my perfect being.... My genetic angel......"   
  
::Violet eyes widen::   
  
(deep voice) ".....my Yuugi."   
  
::Screen blacks out::   
  
::The screen ripples like water, and a title appears::   
  
"Tenshi" (angel) "Coming to a fic near you."   
  
  
(I've actually had this for a while now... I made Yuugi's number "83" since that's the total of the letters in his name Y= 25, U= 21, U= 21, G= 7, I= 9. Add them up, and you get 83. Yuugi is supposed to be a madman's creation, his legacy of genetic experimentation to derive a perfect, pure being into a world where nothing is pure anymore. (much like ours- he's kinda like Dr. Gero or something) He is, in all accounts, an angel born of science.   
  


When I was writing the above, I figured the madman behind his creation should be Kaiba -insert first name here-, Seto and Mokuba's adopted father, or Kaiba Noa, their green-haired 1/2 brother who is just as wacked in the head as Pegasus, only in a more sadistic way, or so I've heard.... *shrugs* Either way- it's your choice, my take is just an opinion.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Trigun fics:**

#1-

"In this world, there are ones who live outside of time..."   
  
::A cloud of dust rises from the ground, blown away by the winds to reveal a shining black object in the distance::   
  
"Never aging.... They live through countless generations- wandering...."   
  
::Screen flips to someone's feet as they trudge through the desert, their black boots crunching in the dry earth::   
  
::The person stops, raising pained silver-blue eyes to the sky::   
  
(Vash's voice) "Rem....."   
  
::Back to the black object, which we find is Wolfwood's cross-shaped gun, standing in the sand like a lonely grave::   
  
"What if they wanted time to catch up with them?"   
  
::Wind blows another dust cloud over the screen, and when it clears, a title has been etched into the sand by the cross::   
  
"Memories... A Trigun fic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saiyuki fics:**

#1-

"Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched?"   
  
::A pair of hands surround a crystal ball, their owner hidden within a blanket of shadow::   
  
::Camera zooms in on the image reflected in the glowing sphere- it's Son Goku, chained up in a cell atop a mountain like he was before Sanzo came::   
  
"That every move you make, every waking moment of your life, someone's there- watching and waiting...."   
  
::Goku looks up at the ceiling, wishing he could see the sun, but his eyes grow sad when all he sees there is cold, stone::   
  
::His mind wanders to Sanzo.... His master.... The center of his universe.... His sun.... And before that, Konzen....::   
  
"......Waiting for you to fall....."   
  
::A single tear slips from his face to the dusty floor of the cavern, and somewhere, the woman in the shadows gives a dark chuckle at his pain::   
  
:: Still-life of the crystal ball shows on the screen, and a whisp of curling smoke twists itself into a title::   
  
"Sin.... A Saiyuki fic....."


End file.
